Hetalia Headcanons 1
by twilight-princess240
Summary: Collection of Hetalia Headcanons based on requests & my own imagination! Rated M just to be safe, may change if I don't post anything M-rated in this collection. This may become the first of many headcanon collections! UPDATE (1/15/2019): Changed rating to T, may change to M if there's anything M-rated uploaded to the collection.
1. Figure Skating: Russia & Japan

**Yes, I'm posting a chapter on the day I publish the story for the first time. This is because I needed to get this off my chest. After all, I've had this on my mind for months.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Hetalia! (insert eyecatch of whichever Hetalia character you like)**

 **Figure Skating: Russia and Japan**

If there's one thing Russia and Japan have in common, it's figure skating. Both of them skate together whenever they have the chance, and they sometimes exchange tips on step sequences, jumps, spirals, spins, everything.

The 2018 Winter Olympics was a big year of skating for them. Russia and Japan won two gold medals and two silver medals in the figure skating events. Japan got a gold through Yuzuru Hanyu, while Russia got a gold medal through Alina Zagitova, a silver medal through Evgenia Medvedeva, and another silver from his figure skating team.

When Yuzuru won, Japan jumped for joy despite his reserved nature because the last time someone won a gold medal at two consecutive Olympics was 1948 and 1952 when Dick Button achieved this feat. Yuzuru's gold medal in 2014 was the first one for Japan in men's figure skating, so the second one got Japan jumping for joy. Russia also jumped for joy despite himself when Alina & Evgenia achieved their gold & silver medals in the ladies' event and when Team Russia earned the silver medal in the team events. They would have hugged their medalists if they were able to.

 **First headcanon I've ever posted on this website and other related ones. Also, I've changed the rating to T because I haven't got any ideas for potential M-rated content on this collection, but we'll see if I have to change it or not!**

 **Also, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little headcanon, & I will see you guys in the next headcanon! twilight-princess240 out!**

 **UPDATE (2/11/2019): I had to add a sentence into the headcanon because I put it into the Wattpad version. Speaking of which, I have uploaded the collection to Wattpad, & it will also be on DeviantArt & AO3! I'm twilight-princess240 on those three platforms as well.**

 **UPDATE (2/6/2020):** **Although it has been a year since I updated this collection, I have very important news. I have decided to take down the prologue for this fic on this website because the rules don't allow author's notes, but it will remain on Wattpad because they're allowed there. However, I've decided that this headcanon collection will only be on this site and Wattpad for the time being because my personal life has taken a higher priority over updating. I have thought this over for a long time and decided that two fanfiction sites would be easier to keep up with than four at this very moment. My updating will be irregular from this point on, but because I have many ideas for headcanons, I will do my best to update. For now, the most common updates will be editing existing headcanons for things such as grammar that I previously missed, but I will do my best to have new headcanons out as well. In the prologue, I mentioned that I would take requests from PMs, but that if there are too many for me to get through at the moment, I will mention at the end of the latest headcanon that I will not take anymore until I am at a point where I can start taking more requests. I am stating this because the prologue will be taken down to abide by this site's rules.**


	2. South Korea: Overwatch

**안녕** **again! twilight-princess240 here, & welcome back to Hetalia Headcanons 1! So this is a headcanon that's been in my head for a while & I needed to put it in this collection. I'm South Korean, so this is a pretty special headcanon for me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.**

 **Hetalia! (insert eyecatch of whichever Hetalia character you like)**

 **South Korea: Overwatch**

The PC game Overwatch is one of the most important things in South Korea's life. He's been the Overwatch World Cup champion for all three years it existed, and his country has produced some of the most well-known professional gamers, some of whom joined various teams in the Overwatch League.

The main Tank hero he uses is the one South Korean character in the game; her real name (the website won't let me type her name) is Song Hana (송하나). He might be biased, but she's his favorite character aside from his favorite Tank. His favorite Overwatch short is Shooting Star, the one focused on the same character. He also cosplays as her at conventions.

He has multiple PCs, a PlayStation, and an Xbox to play the game. If he was human and not a nation, he would be a professional gamer participating in the Overwatch World Cup and the League.

South Korea particularly pays attention to Geguri, the first female professional Overwatch gamer, ever since she began developing a reputation with her plays as the character Zarya. He admires her and closely watches over her during her time with the Shanghai Dragons. He's very proud of her and is confident that she has a great future ahead of her in the Overwatch world.

 **Alright guys, a Hetalia x Overwatch headcanon! I used South Korea for this because his country has a pretty good reputation when it comes to Overwatch, and I like to think that if he were human, he would be a professional gamer for his country. I also like to think that he'd be very proud of Geguri for all she's accomplished with Overwatch in the competitive gaming world!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this headcanon, and I will see you guys in the next headcanon! twilight-princess240 out!**

 **UPDATE (1/22/2019): I'm sorry, but I had to take down the chapter & repost it because for some reason I can't type the name of the one South Korean character in Overwatch into this story. Don't get me wrong, I know who she is, I had to use her real name. But regardless, hope you enjoyed!**

 **UPDATE (2/11/2019): Once again, I added things here that I put on the Wattpad version.**


End file.
